Sweet Misery
by Aliria Zettle
Summary: First pairings Mai/Joey, Tea/Kaiba: After duelist kingdom Yugi has a completely bloated ego and Tea finds it repulsive, Kaiba does also. Do them having something in common lead to something more? Mai and Joey are becoming close, but will one simple kiss r


Sweet Misery  
  
By: AshNite  
  
FireStorm  
  
Harpie Lady  
  
a.k.a. The Dragon Sisters  
  
DragonSister#1: Ash Nite  
  
DragonSister#2: FireStorm  
  
DragonSister#3: Harpie Lady  
  
Kaiba: Am I in the story?  
  
Ash Nite: Yep. We wouldn't leave a hottie like you out of a romance story!  
  
Kaiba: *blushes*  
  
Yami / Yugi: What about me?  
  
Harpie Lady: Don't worry, you're hot too.  
  
Ash Nite: Yah, *meows*  
  
Yami: So I'm in the story?  
  
FireSong: Duh.  
  
A/N: XXX means somebody else's POV (sometimes)  
  
A/N: And Harpie Lady and Ash Nite are our actual individual pen names so go look at our stories too.  
  
Ash Nite: And for all those dummies out there, that means we are three different people( Harpie Lady: Except FireSong because she doesn't have an individual-  
  
FireSong: stop giving it away, you idiot!!! Anyway, I don't have my own computer, so don't go looking for any FireSong stories here right now!!!! They might be under Harpie Lady, though.  
  
XXX  
  
"Oh My God! Oh my god! OHMY GOD!!!!!!!!"  
  
I ran in a full circle flapping my arms like some crazed bird.  
  
I'm going to a party! A PARTY!! A FLORENCEDALE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I gave a great whoop of joy before getting a hold of myself.  
  
"Okay, I'm cool," I said smoothing my skirt with my already sweating palms.  
  
"I'm calm." But that didn't keep the big, stupid grin off my face.  
  
Yugi watched all this in amusement.  
  
"Breath, Tea, breath" Yugi said because Tea was majorly hyperventilating.  
  
"You try breathing!" I snapped back at him. When Yugi blanched, I immediately toned down and apologized.  
  
"It's fine." He said waving off the apology. "It just, well, surprised me."  
  
"Well, Cassandra Florencedale is the most popular girl in the school and I'm never invited to the parties she throws." she stopped her pacing to rub her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"You know I might be invited because I know you Yugi."  
  
"No, Tea, that's not true." An uncomfortable silence descended on them because they both knew it was a complete lie.  
  
"Of course, Yug. That's not true, of course not" she muttered. Why couldn't she have seen this? Of course she was invited because of Yugi. Every girl thought Yami was the hottest guy in the school, excluding herself. Ever since he had won the duel monsters tournament about a year ago, he had become some sort of celebrity. Tea disliked all the attention Yugi was getting but she seemed to be the only one. (Except Seto Kaiba but then again he resented every thing about Yugi.) Yugi himself loved the attention. His ego was huge because of it. Tea thought his ego was way too big.  
  
Back to the party. " Oh my god, my clothes! They suck! I can't go to a party wearing two skirts and tights! Yugi. YUGI!" Yugi was previously examining his nails with a haughty expression on his face. "YUGI!" Mr. Bigger-Than-Life-Ego practically jumped off his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your date with your nails but YUGI! FOR GOD'S SAKE YUGI!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!! We need to go shopping! Pronto!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't need to shout." Yugi was offended, I could tell. "Let's go. We're taking your car." Yugi rolled his eyes, but got going.  
  
"Hey, lets stop by Joey's house and see if he's home." Yugi said  
  
" You know he still blames you for Serenity's death, even though you told him that you were sorry a million times."  
  
Yugi mumbled something incoherently under his breath before leading the way to the car.  
  
"You drive." He said tossing her the keys.  
  
Yami would have offered to drive, Tea thought.  
  
Where did that thought come from? She mentally shook her head. I must be hungry or something  
  
"You want to get some food?" I asked. Yugi went over to his side of the car, opened the door and slammed it in my face. I shut my eyes briefly before another insane thought ran through my head.  
  
Yami would have listened.  
  
XXX  
  
The party was great. The food was sweet, the music rocked, and all the boys were mega-hot! The only bad thing was Yugi was being cooed over by girls Disgusting! I thought.  
  
Kaiba thought so too. In fact, he thought it was just plain repulsive. He was invited only because Cassandra Florencedale had a crush on him. Seto stood in the corner, not yet noticed. Soon there would be a bunch of girls around him too, and he would have to leave. He sighed, Girls. You never know with them, he thought. He looked at all the girls. Tea was especially pretty tonight. Her cargo pants & camouflage tank top were killer! But Seto didn't want to think about that particular thought right now. He was a loner, and everyone knew it. That's why the girls liked him, even though he didn't understand. Why was it so attractive to be alone?  
  
"Kaiba!" Here came Tea.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Tea answered, "I just wanted to say hi. Why don't you join the party?"  
  
"Tea, party's aren't for me. See ya." Seto left.  
  
XXX  
  
Kaiba was being a jerk! Oh well, it was usually that or some cold mutant with a strut. Sometimes when he looked at me, goose bumps crawled up and down my arms.  
  
I followed him with my gaze. Uh oh, here come the girls and with Cassandra leading the way. It's going to be bad. I clucked my tongue. Those gals sure wear skinpy clothes. For some unknown reason I hoped that Kaiba wouldn't fall for the girls. But I didn't want to see if he did. I forced myself to look away from Seto and the gaggle of girls around him. If I had looked a second more, I would have seen Seto Kaiba slink out of the mess and outside. XXX  
  
Mai Valentine was having a horrible time at the party. All these people all around her were making her get claustrophobic with all the bodies pressing against her on the dance floor. She could smell the alcohol in their breaths. It made her sick. She usually liked these parties, but today was different. She hated the smoke in the air, the spiked punch, the girls flirting with all the guys and acting like they were accessories. Obviously they had never had their hearts broken. They were all beautiful girls and all the guys drooled over them. It was ironic because Mai was the most beautiful of them all and she was the one with a broken heart, a broken spirit. Both were done by her father.  
  
Mai spotted a blond head in the crowd and her heart jumped. Joey Wheeler was here. She plunged into the heart of the dance floor and found the blond head. It belonged to a bimbo called Jerry who called himself the J-man. Well, Mai was looking for another J-man, the one with the name Joey not Jerry. Wait a sec, why do I want to find him? I don't like him, right?  
  
XXX  
  
Tristan looked around the room. He drank in the sight of all the chicks in skimpy clothes. This has got to be heaven, he thought, closing his eyes. Wait, he thought. Why are they all around Yugi & Kaiba? And why is Kaiba walking away from them. Tristan gave a disapproving shake of his head. Weirdo.  
  
XXX  
  
I'm going home now. If I stay a second longer in this junkyard, I'll die a slow and painful death.  
  
Kaiba looked around. Damn, the limo's gone. He looked at his $200 wristwatch and sighed. He had told his chauffer to pick him up at 10:20 and it was only 9:00.  
  
After a round of swearing that would have left Pegasus himself shocked, Kaiba snuck back into the house using the back door.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Very bad idea.  
  
In the back rooms, a lot of sick, stupid teens were making out. Really, REALLY, making out. Kaiba sneered at the couples before quickly backing out of the sliding, glass door.  
  
Still muttering under his breath, Seto went through the front door, and into the huge living room. He snickered at the pathetic couples dancing on the wooden floor at the front of the room. I wish I were dancing with- wait a sec. Why was he thinking that? Seto shivered. He hated it when his brain did weird things. I'm really not myself these days, he thought. Things were getting way lame, way fast.  
  
Seto decided to sit down and look around. He found a spot behind a potted plant, were no one could see him, but he could see them.  
  
He looked around to see if he knew anyone at the party. (Besides his x-number of girlfriends.) Yugi (predictably) was surrounded by girls. Disgusting, Tristen was drooling over Cassandra Florencedale, who was flirting with Joey who was staring at Mai, who in turn was staring at Joey. That's almost the whole gang, but where's Tea? Seto leaned around to search the area. No Tea.  
  
"Hi, Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba jumped out of his seat and whirled around to find Tea smiling at him. "I thought you were going."  
  
"No." Kaiba replied shortly. He was just about to tell her to scram, when Florencedale & co. saw him. They started to walk towards Seto, their hips swaying suggestively.  
  
Kaiba looked down at Tea, then at Florencedale and Co. The choice was obvious. He plastered on his most handsome smile and said to Tea "Care to dance?" And leading Tea on the dance floor before she could even say yes.  
  
XXX  
  
I was stricken. Did Kaiba just ask me to dance? Did he guess what I think I'm feeling? I refused to admit it until now. I really liked Seto Kaiba. Did he like me? Or was it just a way to get away from the bunch of girls around him? I thought with a sinking feeling. I decided to be on my guard. Seto looked as if he had some inner purpose, which I was glad of. Even if he was phony, it would be nice to dance with him.  
  
"Well?" Kaiba was staring at me expectantly, and I realized I was standing stupidly on the dance floor. I blushed and looked around at everyone to see how they were dancing. Once I had started, it was hard to stop. Kaiba seemed to be having a blast also. He looked happier than he had in a long time, she realized happily.  
  
XXX  
  
Kaiba was having a good time. Tea was a really good dancer and she looked really into it. He looked quickly around at everyone. Mai seemed ready to cut the party, Joey was still staring at Mai, Yugi was following a girl outside and Tristen was staring at a girls legs. (((What sick perverts!!!))) This was going to get out of hand. He noticed that Tea was seriously staring at him. He turned red and pulled Tea off the dance floor.  
  
"I'm feeling weird right now. Let's stop." Kaiba said. Tea looked sad but recovered in an instance. What was that about? He thought as he pulled Tea off, just to make sure Florencedale and co. weren't still there. Luckily, they weren't.  
  
Hmmmm , Seto thought, Cassandra and co. didn't even come near me! He looked down at Tea and smirked. She was going to be his shield. Once Florencedale found someone else to chase after, he would ditch Tea and go on with his life  
  
"Do you want to take a walk?" Kaiba asked in what he thought was a kind and innocent voice.  
  
"Sure, Seto, I'd love to." Tea said shyly.  
  
Kaiba just smiled and took her sweaty hand in his own. When their hands touched, a pleasant jolt shot through both of them. A very long, pleasant, jolt. It almost made Kaiba loosen up and what?  
  
They both strolled toward the door, hand in hand, looking very much like a happy couple, before Kaiba opened the French doors and stepped back to allow Tea to precede ahead of him. At this gentlemanly action, Tea's eyes positively lit up.  
  
The cool air hit both of them the second time when the door opened. It was a nice contrast to the hot and sweaty climate inside. The stars shown in the most romantic way.  
  
Kaiba and Tea silently strolled around the front garden hedge. When they turned the corner, hand in hand, on this romantic night, a most unpleasant sight greeted them.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tea gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth in horror.  
  
XXX  
  
Mai stuffed her hands into her pockets. She was walking home from the Florencedale party. It was actually going okay, Joey was there and Mai was content just staring at him. Then the party was crashed by the neighbors because they heard too much noise and then the police came and found the spiked punch and kicked everyone out.  
  
"Brrrrr." She said pulling her jacket tighter around her.  
  
"Cold?" A voice asked.  
  
Mai jumped about a foot, let out a little shriek and turned to the voice in fighters stance, her eye's flashing. She prepared herself for the blow but it never came.  
  
"Geez, chill Mai, it's just me." Joey Wheeler said.  
  
"Oh." Mai said. She felt incredibly stupid.  
  
"So are you cold?" Joey asked.  
  
"NO!" Mai yelled at him.  
  
"God, Mai, no reason to act like a total bitch." Joey exclaimed, glaring at her.  
  
Mai smirked. " You say bitch like it's a bad thing."  
  
Joey couldn't think of a comeback so he just glared at Mai.  
  
Mai smirk just widened.  
  
"So Joey, what's up with you and Cassandra." Mai teased him.  
  
"WHAT!" Joeys eyes widened.  
  
Mai snickered, "You two looked pretty cozy."  
  
Joey actually managed to think of a comeback! (((Gasp!))) "And you were watching?" It was Joeys turn to smirk  
  
"Whatever. Joey." Mai narrowed her eyes and stalked off.  
  
XXX  
  
Smart move, Joey, he thought to himself. Diss the girl you like and make her hate you. Joey sighed. He was never good at these things. I need to ask Yugi about it- wait I'm not talking to him anymore. Since Serenity's death, Joey had stopped talking to Yugi and become more of a street kid. He sighed again.  
  
" What are you sighing about?" Joey jumped and turned around. Yugi was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Um, nothing. See ya." Joey said quickly and started to walk away. He heard Yugi say "Joey wait up!" Joey stopped to catch his breath and Yugi caught up.  
  
"Ya know I'm really sorry about the Serenity deal but it's not my fault and I think you know it."  
  
" I know but there is no need to rub it in my face." Joey stopped for a second.  
  
" What's with you Joey? You're having serious attitude issues!" Yugi said angrily.  
  
"Just leave me alone you *$%&@!" Joey turned to run to his house which is only a few blocks away. Yugi stared blankly at Joey, shocked. Out of his mouth came two minutes of unprintable swearing. Afterward, (when he had gotten a hold over himself). Yugi muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"What's happening to you Joey?"  
  
XXX  
  
Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener walked around the block, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. Hand in sweaty hand, he thought disgusted. Oh how he dearly wished he could pull away and walk back to his house.  
  
And yet.  
  
And yet part of him wanted to hold on to his hand forever. If she was a supermodel that didn't sweat, Kaiba thought. He sucked in a breath of cool night air. If only.  
  
Tea was chatting happily away about anything and everything the popped into her head. She had obviously never known grief and deceit, to be able to trust me, (of all people) so fast. He suddenly wanted to know about her past was like, who her parents were, her friends and her old hopes and dreams.  
  
The Lord only knew that he had plenty of those. Dreams of his father coming back and rescuing him from the abusive Gozubura. Hopes of love and friendship all gone, because of him.  
  
He remembered the day when his life officially took a turn for the worst. Gozubura had sauntered into the orphanage to find himself an heir. He had seen Kaiba and challenged him to a game of chess. Why he did that, Kaiba had no idea. Of course, being incredibly smart, he won. Gozubura had chosen him and Mokuba to be they heirs of KaibaCorp. Sometimes he wonder if there really was a god because Gozubura was an evil person and had broken Kaiba spirit over the years. If-  
  
"Kaiba? We're at my house." Tea said. Kaiba jerked back to reality with a jolt. He attempted to smile before he leaned down to kiss Tea on the forehead. However he wanted to do much, much more. Probably pity, he reassured himself, but deep down he knew that was not the reason.  
  
XXX  
  
Damn him! Why does he make me feel this way? A sound of pounding feet made Mai swivel around. Joey Wheeler was running down the street, tears streaming down his face. She dashed up to him and grabbed his shoulders. He looked up in surprise into the beautiful face of Mai Valentine.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, you will tell me why you're crying right now!" Mai commanded him.  
  
"I'm not crying, just got sumthin' in my eye." Joey said, swiping at his eyes which only made him cry harder.  
  
"Joseph! Stop making excuses and tell my what's going on!"  
  
Joey collapsed into tears again and muttered something that sounded like 'damn Yugi.  
  
Mai's gaze softened and she put her arm around Joey. "It's okay Joey. You can tell me." She whispered in his ears.  
  
Joey turned his head to face her, surprised at her gentle tone. Her violet eyes looked concerned and. loving. Her face was so close he could fell her hot breath on his face. Her face was close enough to kiss. He wanted to kiss her so bad!  
  
He leaned in, tilting his face to the right. When their lips touched, a huge jolt coursed through both of them, making them quickly pull apart. A giggle escaped from Mai's mouth before Joey leaned in once more.they were a foot apart now, their hot breath mingling.  
  
Suddenly a huge, tri-colored head appeared between them.  
  
"Hi guys!" It said cheerfully.  
  
Mai blushed furiously. "Hi, Yugi." She said trying to act normal.  
  
Joey stood up abruptly, "I gotta go now!" his voice sounding thick with tears.  
  
"I gotta go, too." Mai said, then quickly strode off.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with hurt.  
  
"All I did was say 'Hi'"  
  
XXX  
  
Mai Valentine walked down her street, thoughts rushing through her head like a tidal wave but only one thought stood loud and clear.  
  
"Damnit!!" She cried out, punching the brick wall with all her might. Her knuckles started bleeding but she didn't care. The floodgates broke and tears flooded down her face, she could taste the corrosive salt on her lips making them chap, making them non-kissable. But she didn't care. She had kissed the one person she had wanted more than the world and he didn't like it. He was ashamed to be seen with her. She leaned against the brick wall letting her blood flow freely. That's what you get for letting your emotions go unchecked. You should have been a duelist first and lover second. In a cry of rage she slammed her other fist against the brick, was feeling it sting.  
  
Let this be my punishment.  
  
  
  
FireSong: How did you like it?  
  
Harpie Lady: And we are not going to tell you who wrote which.  
  
FireSong: Where did Ash Nite go?  
  
Harpie Lady: I thought it was your turn to watch her!  
  
A/N: Anyway this will be posted on both Ash Nite's and Harpie Lady's pen name so there was NO copying involved! And it will be posted on Fire Song's pen name when she gets a computer. AND it will be posted on the DragonSisters pen name once we get that one registered.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I hope we got our point across) 


End file.
